A Regular Picnic in Ponyville
by natedeanmaan
Summary: After a rough week at work, Mordecai decides he wants to ask Twilight Sparkle for a simple picnic date. How will this go? Read and find out. MordeTwi love in here, with a hint of Sonic/Fluttershy.


**It's late, I know, but I got this finished just in time for Valentine's Day. It was published on deviantART first. This is an updated version of the same story, only it is in a proper story format, a lot of changes were made, some things were deleted, and a few additions were added here and there. I've decided to delete the other version on here, but if anyone liked it, I will leave the original up on my dA account. I hope everyone enjoys this version.**

It was just another day at the park, Mordecai and Rigby were just finishing up their job of mowing the lawn. They thought if they had started early in the morning, they could finish before it got too hot. Unfortunately, mowing the lawn took a lot longer than they would have hoped, and the summer heat had beaten down on them badly. They were left exhausted after finishing their job and putting the mower away.

Rigby collapsed on the ground in exhaustion and said, "Dude, I'm glad we got that taken care of. I thought I was gonna die out there." Mordecai sat down next to him, wiped the sweat from his face and said, "I know dude, I'm just glad when this day is done, it'll be our day off tomorrow." Realization hit him as he said this. While Mordecai was lost in thought, Rigby was rambling on some ideas for their day off.

He was snapped out of his thoughts after he heard Rigby ask him, "So what should we do tomorrow? Should we play a round of Strong Johns? Get a grilled cheese sandwich from Cheezer's? Or should we catch that 'Ted' movie people have been talking about?" Mordecai said, "Actually, I've been thinking about asking Twilight Sparkle if she would like to go on a date with me." Sad to hear this, Rigby said, "What? Why?" Stating the obvious, Mordecai said, "Because I feel like asking her out."

Trying to talk him out of it, Rigby said, "Dude, she's a unicorn. Wouldn't that be weird?" Frustrated with the 'unicorn' statement, Mordecai said, "Ugh, I don't know how many times I've said this already. Twilight's nothing like those unicorns that were here before. There's something special about her." Rigby rolled his eyes at this and said, "There's something special about her alrigh-" Before he could finish his sentence, someone had punched him in the back of his head, causing him to rub the spot and yell, "OW!" in pain.

The mysterious person said, "Sometimes I wonder if you enjoy getting punched." Mordecai and Rigby looked over and saw who the voice belonged to, while he pulled his fist away from the back of Rigby's head and crossed his arms. Happy to see the person, Mordecai said, "Oh, hey. What's up Sonic?" The blue hedgehog, known as Sonic, shrugged and said, "Eh, not a whole lot, just another one of those days. I was just doing some running, and decided to drop by." Mordecai nodded to this and said, "That's cool."

An idea came to Mordecai at that moment. He then said, "Hey Sonic, would it be cool if I asked a favor from you?" Sonic said, "I don't see why not. What's up?" Feeling a little nervous, Mordecai said, "Well, I wanted to ask Twilight on a date, and I was hoping you'd help me get to Ponyville with Chaos Control." Sonic shrugged and said, "Eh, no biggie. Any ideas on what you wanted to do on your date with Twilight?" Mordecai said, "I was thinking dinner and a movie would be good."

Sonic shook his head at Mordecai's answer. He said, "What's wrong with that?" Rigby chimed in and said, "It's you dating Twilight, that's what." Both Sonic and Mordecai glared at Rigby, instantly shutting him up in the process. Sonic turned back to Mordecai and said, "It's not the dating Twilight thing, it's just the dinner and movie idea is overused. How about you do something where the two of you could talk and still enjoy spending you're time with each other?"

Mordecai put a finger to his chin and started thinking about another idea for a date. He said, "Hmm, it is summer. The weather might be better in Ponyville than it is here. Maybe a picnic will do." Rigby said, "A picnic? Are you serious Mordecai?" Happy with the idea, Mordecai said, "Yeah, think about it. I can spend time with her in Ponyville, rather than take her somewhere out of town. A picnic can have us talk and share some laughs with each other, and a nice sunset is the only thing that can top it."

Impressed by this, Sonic said, "Sounds like someone's already got a plan B figured out." Rigby chuckled at his response, well aware of Mordecai's loneliness and trying not to laugh at it. He received a death glare from Mordecai for that. Sonic said, "Are you ready to go Mordo?" Mordecai gave him a thumbs up and said, "Let's get going."

Mordecai moved close to Sonic, getting ready to leave. Sonic then pulled out a blue chaos emerald, and said, "Chaos Control." In an instant, both Sonic and Mordecai were engulfed in a bright light and were gone. Breaking the silence for Rigby, he heard Benson yell, "Mordecai, Rigby!"

* * *

In Ponyville, Twilight was doing some studying in her library. She was looking through numerous books so she could find a specific spell she wanted to try. Spike was watching Twilight go through each of the bookshelves looking for the book, and thought that she needed a day off. He said, "Twilight, don't you have any plans with your friends?" Twilight continued looking through one of the books and said, "No, everypony has plans of their own for today. We won't have any group activity for a couple of weeks."

She put the book away and picked up another book. Spike shrugged and said, "Yeah, but still, you can't just stay in here and study nonstop all the time." After finally finding the book she was looking for, Twilight immediately started looking through the book for the spell she wanted to try. As she skimmed through the pages, she continued talking to Spike and said, "Well, what do you think I should do then?"

While Spike was thinking about what Twilight should do, she found a levitating spell for liquids. She focused her attention on a glass of water on the table and activated her magic. As she lifted the water out of the glass, Spike had an idea for her and said, "How about go out on a date?" Still focused on the water, she said, "A date? Really Spike?" Not wanting to give up, Spike said, "Why not? I'm sure there's somepony that would be interested in dating you." Twilight blushed at the comment and almost lost her focus on the magic she had on the water. After regaining her concentration on the water, she started thinking about Spike's suggestion.

After thinking it over, she said, "Maybe, but there's nopony I'm interested in dating around here though." Spike raised a claw to his chin and said, "Hmm, well then, what about Mordecai?" Twilight almost lost her concentration on the water again after hearing Mordecai's name. She stammered, "Wha-what? Mordecai? What about Mordecai?" Stating the obvious, Spike said, "You know, go on a date with him?" Twilight instantly looked away from Spike, trying her best to hide her blush. She nervously said, "I-I-I don't like him like that!" He gave her a deadpan look after he saw the water she had levitated from the glass. He pointed above her head and said, "Try explaining that then."

Twilight looked at Spike in confusion and followed the direction he was pointing at. She looked up and saw that the water had taken the shape of Mordecai's head. Twilight grinned sheepishly at Spike, but he crossed his arms, waiting for her excuse. Twilight saw that Spike wasn't going to back off of his statement, and with what she unknowingly did, there was no denying it. She sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, you got me. I'd like to go out with Mordecai, but he works back at that park far away from here."

Before Spike could ask another question, there was a knock at the door. After hearing the knock, Twilight lost her concentration on the water she was levitating, and it splashed on her head. She ignored it and went to the door to open it.

* * *

Sonic and Mordecai arrived just outside the Everfree Forest near Fluttershy's cottage, startling the pegasus by the sudden light that appeared. After arriving, Mordecai took in his surroundings. Not satisfied with where he was at, he said, "Dude, this isn't Twilight's house." Sonic rolled his eyes and said, "Mordo, just be glad I got us in the right place."

Recognizing the voices, Fluttershy came out of her hiding spot, and saw the duo just outside of her fence. Noticing the yellow pegasus, Sonic turned to her and said with a smile, "Hey Fluttershy, how's it going?" Fluttershy slightly ducked behind her fence in an attempt to hide her blush from Sonic. She said, "Oh, j-j-just feeding the animals, that's all." He said with a smile, "That's good." The smile made her turn and hide her face behind her mane. Sonic didn't pay much attention to Fluttershy's actions, believing that they were her normal actions, Mordecai on the other hand saw through her actions.

Fluttershy said, "So, what are the two of you to Ponyville, if-if you don't mind me asking?" Sonic said, "I don't mind, we are here because Mordo wants to ask Twilight out on a date." She instantly looked at Mordecai and asked, "Really?" Mordecai didn't look at her, but his response was a nod along with a shy smile. Sonic then said, "I guess we better get going, before he loses his nerve at asking her. I'll talk to you later." Sonic and Mordecai left, waving goodbye, Sonic said, "Bye Fluttershy." As they left, Fluttershy waived a hoof and said, "Bye guys, and good luck Mordecai."

Once they were out of earshot, Mordecai turned to Sonic and said, "I think Fluttershy likes you." Surprised by this, Sonic said, "What?!" Mordecai laughed at his reaction and said, "Dude, don't play pretend and tell me you missed all of those hints." Sonic didn't look at him, trying his best to ignore him. Pressing on with the subject, Mordecai said, "I've had my fair share of crushes, I've even seen other crushes, and from what I have seen, I think she likes you." A blush appeared on Sonic's face, and he quickened his pace.

The trip to Twilight's house continued with Mordecai teasing Sonic on possibly going on a date with Fluttershy. Following up from a previous question Sonic answered, Mordecai continuing his barrage of questions and said, "So you're saying that you don't like Fluttershy?" Sonic said, "I didn't say that." Mordecai then said with a sly grin, "So you _would_ go on a date with Fluttershy?" Sonic quickly said, "I didn't say that either." Mordecai said, "C'mon dude, wouldn't it be nice to have at least one date, despite everything you've been through?" After asking his question, Sonic stopped walking, causing Mordecai to stop walking as well. Sonic turned to him and said, "We're here."

Confused from what he said, Mordecai turned to see that they had arrived at Twilight's home. As soon as he saw her house, the joking side of Mordecai was gone, and he became nervous. Sonic lightly pushed him towards the door and said, "Good luck Mordo." Sonic stayed back, while Mordecai walked up to the door. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door a couple of times.

As the door opened to reveal the lavender unicorn, Twilight was surprised to see Mordecai standing on the other side of the door. A light blush appeared on her face after seeing him. She said, "Mordecai?" He waved to her and said, "Hi Twilight." She immediately pulled Mordecai into a hug after seeing him. He was a little surprised by this, but he hugged her back. After he touched her mane, he pulled his hand away from it and asked, "Ugh, Twilight, why's your mane wet?" She said, "I was trying out a spell. A better question would be, what are you doing here, and how did you get here?" A voice called out saying, "Hey Twilight!" Both Mordecai and Twilight looked over and saw Sonic waving casually to them on a branch in a nearby tree.

After waving back to Sonic, Twilight turned back to Mordecai and said, "So what brings you to Ponyville Mordecai?" Getting back on the subject, Mordecai turned to her and nervously said, "Well, ugh I was wondering. Are you busy tomorrow?" Twilight stared at him, a little curious to hear his question. She said, "No, I have nothing planned for tomorrow. Why do you ask?" Twilight gave Mordecai a small smile and waited patiently for his response.

Sonic looked on and said under his breath, "Alright Mordo, here's your moment of truth." Mordecai said, "I was wondering, and hoping, uh, I mean well, uh." He stopped himself from rambling and took a deep breath. Twilight lightly giggled from what he was doing. After calming himself down, Mordecai turned back to her and said, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Twilight was surprised to hear Mordecai actually asking her to go on a date with him. She looked away from Mordecai to hide her blush from him as best as she could. Before she could give him her answer, Spike had beaten her to it by stepping in front of her and said, "She'd love to." Embarrassed by this, Twilight grabbed Spike by the ear and yelled, "Spike!" She then threw him back inside and out of the way. She turned back to Mordecai and said, "Yes, I'd like to go out with you." Hearing this, Mordecai did everything he could to remain cool, but allowed a small smile escape his lips. Twilight then asked, "What did you have in mind?" Mordecai said, "I was thinking a picnic at the park here in Ponyville would be good." Twilight said with a smile, "It sounds great." Mordecai then said, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon." Twilight said, "That's perfect, I'll see you Mordecai." Mordecai said, "Yeah, see ya."

After the door closed, Mordecai turned away from the door and expressed how happy he was by saying, "Aw, yeah-yuh! I got a date with Twilight!" Sonic arrived shortly after his outburst and said, "Way to go dude!" They gave each other a hug/handshake, separated and left the library to look for one of Twilight's friends to help them get an idea or two for the picnic.

* * *

Twilight closed the door behind her with her magic, and was overjoyed with what had happened. She started hopping around in excitement and said, "Oh my gosh Mordecai asked me out! Mordecai asked me out!" After calming down, Twilight glanced out the window and saw Sonic and Mordecai walk past her home. She sighed to herself in content, still happy that she was going to be on a date with Mordecai.

Realization suddenly hit her and her smile faded. She said, "Oh my. Spike, I have a problem." Confused by this, Spike said, "What do you mean? Are you having second thoughts for your date?" Shocked by this, she said, "No! It's nothing like that. I just realized that this is my first date. I don't know what to do. What if I say something embarrassing? What if I do something embarrassing? What if Mordecai doesn't speak to me again if I do mess this up?"

Twilight continued babbling about her inexperience on dates, and created strange scenarios of the aftermath to the date if she messed up. Spike shook his head at Twilight's overreaction to something as simple as a picnic and said, "Twilight, you and Mordecai are just going on a picnic. There's nothing to worry over." Calming down a little, she said, "Maybe you're right. But I still need as much help as I can get for this date." She left the library and decided to ask her friends for some advice for the date.

* * *

Sonic and Mordecai were walking around Ponyville throwing some ideas to each other for the picnic and what could be taken. "Fruit is always good for a picnic," said Sonic. After hearing this, Mordecai said, "So a fruit salad, that works. Sandwiches are good." Sonic said, "True. Just make sure none of them have meat. You'll need drinks obviously." Mordecai said, "Water and pop can go well."

As Sonic was still thinking of some ideas, Mordecai remembered something and said, "Do you think Pinkie can help me with something?" Sonic turned to him and asked, "Like what exactly?" Mordecai said, "Pops has been telling me about some bread he said was good. He told me it was called zucchini bread, and I was thinking about asking Pinkie to help make it for me for the picnic." Sonic said, "That sounds good to bring. I'm sure she can help you with that. Maybe she can also help with some other ideas for the picnic."

After walking for a good while, the duo arrived at Sugarcube Corner. They entered the place and spotted Pinkie Pie at the counter. The place was a little busy, so the line for Sonic and Mordecai didn't last too long. Once it was their turn, they walked up to the counter and said, "Hey Pinkie." Pinkie said with a smile, "Hey Sonic and Mordecai. What are you two doing here?" Sonic pointed at Mordecai and said, "He needed me to bring him here to ask Twi a question." Mordecai said, "Yeah, I asked her to go on a picnic date with me."

Surprised to hear this, Pinkie said, "Oh my! Did she say yes? Did she say yes?" She was hoping in excitement, waiting to hear his answer. Mordecai nodded and said, "She said 'yes'." She said, "That's really super-duper great to hear! Did you need any cupcakes for the picnic?" Sonic said, "No, but Mordo wanted to know if you could bake something for him." Pinkie said, "Sure, what do you want Mordecai?" He said, "I was kind of hoping that you could make some zucchini bread for the picnic." She said, "No sweat. I can have that done by tomorrow at one in the afternoon."

Glad to hear this, Mordecai said, "Perfect, also, do you know what Twilight likes to eat?" Pinkie said, "Did you cover fruits?" Sonic said, "Yeah, we got that covered." Pinkie said, "There was a special kind of sandwich, but I forgot what it was. Maybe Rainbow Dash knows." Mordecai said, "Thanks Pinkie."

Before the two could leave, Rainbow Dash entered Sugarcube Corner. She saw the two, gave them a smile and said, "Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic said, "Not a whole lot, Mordecai asked Twilight to go out with him for a picnic date tomorrow." Rainbow said, "That's cool." Mordecai said, "But now, I'm trying to get things taken care of for the picnic. I asked Pinkie to make something for me before tomorrow, and she also told me that you might know a sandwich that Twilight likes. I thought I could make it and bring it for the picnic." Rainbow said, "Oh, that? It was a Daffodil and Daisy sandwich. Is there anything else you might need?"

The two thought the question over, but before they had any ideas, Mordecai's radio was going off, yelling, "Mordecai, come in Mordecai!" Mordecai said, "Oh shoot, it's Benson!" He pulled the radio out and nervously said, "Hey Benson, what do you need?" Benson said, "I need you to help Rigby! Where are you?!" Mordecai was hesitant at responding, trying to think of an excuse since he wasn't done with work just yet. Before he could answer, the radio went off again, they heard, "Mordecai is helping me with one of the karts Benson. We're almost finished with the repairs." Relieved from hearing this, he said, "Oh, thank you Skips." Benson then said, "Alright, when he's done helping you, have him help Rigby paint over the graffiti at the restrooms." Skips said, "I will Benson."

Mordecai put the radio away and said, "Looks like my work isn't done at the park just yet." Sonic said, "Yeah, I know. I think we can take care of the rest from here; I gotta get Mordo back to the park, before Benson fires him." Sonic pulled out the blue emerald and used Chaos Control once again, teleporting both him and Mordecai out of Ponyville and were heading back to the park.

* * *

The duo returned to the park in Skips' garage. After seeing him, Mordecai said, "Thanks Skips, I owe you one." Skips said, "No problem. So how did it go with Twilight?" Confused, Sonic asked, "How did you know -?" Before he could finish his question, Skips said, "I know everything." Sonic stared in surprise and amazement, while Mordecai held back a chuckle. Skips chuckled and said, "I'm just messing with ya; Rigby told me a few minutes after you guys left." Feeling a little embarrassed, Sonic said, "Oh."

Getting back on topic, Mordecai said, "As for how it went with Twilight, it went good. She said yes for a picnic date tomorrow." Skips said, "That's good to hear. Do you have everything planned for the picnic?" Sonic said, "Yeah, we threw some ideas to each other back in Ponyville. Pinkie is gonna make the zucchini bread Mordecai was thinking about." Skips said, "Do you also have any other ideas for the picnic?" Mordecai said, "Yeah, I want to make one of Twilight's favorite sandwiches, as well as a fruit salad. Oh, man! How am I gonna get all of that done by tomorrow?"

Sonic had a grin on his face after hearing the question, "That's where I come in. Aren't you lucky to have me as a friend? I can take care of that. I'll be right back." Before Mordecai could question him, Sonic dashed to the house and grabbed a picnic basket. Once he had it, he used Chaos Control again, leaving Mordecai at the park.

* * *

Sonic reappeared in Ponyville at Sweet Apple Acres and spotted Applejack finishing up her applebucking for the day. Sonic waved to her and said, "Hey Applejack." Hearing the familiar voice, Applejack turned to him and said, "Howdy Sonic. What brings you by?" He said, "I was wondering if you had any apples to spare for a picnic."

Applejack asked with a knowing smile, "You mean the picnic for Mordecai and Twilight?" Confused by this, Sonic asked "How did you know about that?" She said, "Twi was here a few moments ago asking if I could make an apple pie for their picnic. I told her I'd have it finished by tomorrow at noon." Sonic said, "Nice! So, do you mind if they had some apples for the picnic?" Applejack said, "I don't mind at all."

Applejack gave Sonic eight apples, and he put them in the basket. He paid for the apples and said, "Thanks again AJ, I gotta move. I have a few more stops to make." Applejack said, "Anytime Sonic, see ya later." Sonic waved goodbye to Applejack and left Sweet Apple Acres with great speed.

* * *

Shortly after her visit with Applejack, Twilight was now heading to Rarity's Boutique. She figured that Rarity should be able to help her with some dating tips. But by the time Twilight got to the boutique, Rarity was already outside and was ready to leave. Not wanting to lose her, Twilight galloped to her and said, "Hey Rarity, wait up!" Rarity stopped in her tracks and saw Twilight running towards her. Happy to see her, Rarity said, "Hello Twilight. What brings you by darling?" Twilight said, "I wanted to ask you something." Rarity said, "Can you ask me at the spa? I'm meeting Fluttershy for our weekly get-together." Twilight said, "Sure, I don't mind."

They left the boutique and were on their way to the spa. The walk to the spa didn't take too long, and as they entered, they saw Fluttershy sitting on a bench. She was reading a fashion magazine, waiting patiently for Rarity. After hearing the door open, Fluttershy looked up to see that Rarity and Twilight were there. Rarity said, "Sorry for running late, Twilight bumped into me when I was leaving my boutique. You don't mind if she joins us for today, do you?" Fluttershy said, "Oh no, I don't mind at all Rarity."

Rarity paid for Twilight's entry to the spa, and the girls went in from there. The three ponies started their spa day in one of the steam rooms. After a few moments of relaxing in the room, Rarity decided to asked, "So Twilight, what was it you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" Remembering why she was there, Twilight said, "I wanted to ask you for some dating tips." Getting interested with the topic, Rarity said, "Dating tips? Were you planning on asking somepony for a date?" Twilight said, "No, I was already asked for a date for tomorrow."

Rarity said, "Ooh, who asked you?" Fluttershy looked away, hiding her blush after thinking about Sonic. Twilight said, "Mordecai." Surprised to hear this, Rarity said, "Mordecai?! A slight blush appeared on Twilight's face as she said, "Yes, Mordecai. Sonic brought him over to my house, and he asked me right there." Rarity and Fluttershy gave Twilight a hug after hearing the news. Rarity said, "That's wonderful to hear Twilight! When did Mordecai want to do the date?" Twilight said, "He wanted to do the date at two in the afternoon tomorrow." Fluttershy said, "That's a little early for a date. What did he have planned?" Twilight lightly chuckled and said, "I'm sorry, I got ahead of myself. The date he planned was a picnic date here at the park."

The girls continued to talk about what Twilight should do during the date, it went from small conversation starters, to manners, and to kissing, making her blush a deep shade of red from the subject. As they got hooficures, massages, and hot bathed in the hot tub, along with reassurance from her friends, Twilight was feeling more comfortable with the idea of dating. They finished their day at the spa and left. Before Twilight left, Rarity wanted to asked, "Do you know what to wear for your date?" Twilight said, "Well it's just going to be a picnic date. I don't think I'll need to wear anything to…" She stopped herself as she thought of something. She then said, "Actually, I think I do know what to wear."

And with that, Twilight ran back to her home with a smile on her face. She was now happy and ready for her date.

* * *

After traveling the world, Sonic returned to the park with the picnic basket full of what Mordecai and Twilight's picnic date needed. He had apples from Applejack, some bananas, peaches and pineapples for the fruit salad. He also picked at least ten daffodils and daisies for Twilight's sandwich, and some bottled water. He said with a satisfied grin, "This should be enough to help out Mordecai." Sonic entered the house and started looking for Mordecai. He ended up found him in the kitchen trying to prepare some of the food for the picnic on his own.

Sonic said, "Hey Mordo, all done with work this time?" Mordecai nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm done this time. I've been working on the fruit salad, but I don't have a whole lot of fruit to work with." Sonic said with a grin, "Like I said before, it's a good thing you have me for a friend." Mordecai looked at him strangely and was about to ask him what he meant, but before he could, Sonic set the picnic basket next to him on the counter. He saw what he was talking about, the basket had a great variety of fruit, flowers for the sandwich, and some bottled water.

Mordecai turned to him and said, "Thanks Sonic." Sonic said, "No problem Mordo. Need any help with this?" Mordecai went to the fridge, grabbed four cans of soda and said, "You did enough I can handle the rest from here." After he said this, he put the cans in the basket.

Sonic left the kitchen, and Mordecai got to work with the food preparations. He finished up the fruit salad with the fruit Sonic had brought. He got to work on the daffodil and daisy sandwich for Twilight; it didn't take too long for him to work on. Mordecai decided to make a couple of more sandwiches after finishing the daffodil and daisy sandwich. Once he finished, he became tired from preparing the food for the picnic. He put the food away in the refrigerator and went to bed.

* * *

The day of the picnic date finally arrived. Twilight woke up early to prepare for the date. She started with making sure that her dress was perfect for the date. The dress she wanted to wear was the same dress Rarity made for her for her birthday. There were no wrinkles spotted, and from the last time she wore it, it had no stains. Satisfied with the dress, she said, "Perfect. It's almost noon. Maybe I should let the pie Applejack made cool off before I pick it up."

While she was letting time pass by, she began brushing her mane.

* * *

Back at the park, Mordecai tiredly woke up, and saw that it was 12:45 P.M. The shock of realization woke him right up and he said, "Oh crap. Rigby!" Rigby groggily woke up and saw that Mordecai was glaring at him and said, "What dude?" Mordecai said, "I told you to set the alarm!" Rigby rolled his eyes and said, "I did set it." Still angry, Mordecai said, "Yeah, for 10 P.M, instead of 10 A.M, you idiot. Didn't you learn from the last time?"

Mordecai got no response from Rigby, he saw that he had fallen asleep again. He shook his head at Rigby and left the room. Mordecai washed and prepared himself for the date as quick as he possibly could. Once he was done, he went to the kitchen and pulled the basket full of food out for the picnic and set it on the table. By the time he was ready, it was already 1:20 P.M. After seeing the time, he ran out the door in panic. He then said, "Oh man! I'm not gonna make it at this rate."

As he panicked, he heard a familiar voice say, "Need some help Mordo?" Mordecai looked around the area, after hearing Sonic's voice. He eventually saw him on the roof of the house. Mordecai said, "Dude, what are you doing here? I thought you left." Sonic jumped off the roof and landed in front of him. He then said, "The trip to Ponyville isn't just around the corner, I had a feeling you'd need my help." Mordecai breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks again Sonic, you're a lifesaver."

Sonic was about to use Chaos Control, but he said, "Before we go, I think you forgot something." Confused by this, Mordecai said, "What are you-?" Realization hit Mordecai as he realized that while he had rushed himself and saw the time, he forgot about the picnic basket. He then said, "Be right back," and went back inside to get the basket. Sonic yelled, "Don't forget the blanket!"

Mordecai stopped in place after hearing Sonic's outburst. He ran through the house, and started looking for the blanket. After going to the storage area, Mordecai found a blanket to use for the picnic. He ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the picnic basket and went back to Sonic. Sonic was tapping his foot while waiting for him. Mordecai ran towards Sonic with the blanket covering the basket. He was panting from all the running he did. He said, "I'm ready to go now." Sonic said, "It's about time!"

He then pulled out the blue emerald and used Chaos Control, teleporting the duo to Ponyville.

* * *

After Twilight put her yellow dress on, she was pacing herself in her home, waiting for Mordecai. After seeing her clock, it read 1:55 P.M; she started getting worried, thinking that Mordecai wasn't going to show up. As she continued her pacing, she said to herself, "Oh, Mordecai. Where are you?" Spike was sitting on the bottom step, watching Twilight panic over nothing. In an attempt to calm her down, he said, "He'll be here don't worry about it Twilight."

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door. She ran towards the door and opened it. All of Twilight's worries went away once she saw Mordecai on the other side. He was breathing hard and was hunched over with the picnic basket in his hand for their date. As he was catching his breath, he said, "Sorry for…for running late, I had to… pick something up." Twilight said, "You aren't late you made it on time. I was worried you might not have shown up." As Mordecai was starting to stand straight up, he said, "Sorry for the worry. I…I-I-I-I-I-I"

Mordecai stammered from what he saw. He saw Twilight wearing a yellow dress with a pink ribbon tied in the front and hung around to her back. It was simple, but it looked good on her. Twilight smiled at Mordecai's reaction to the dress. She levitated the apple pie towards her, put it in the basket, and closed the door to the library. Mordecai snapped out of his trance after hearing the door close and the two left for the park. As they were walking, Mordecai couldn't help but stare at Twilight's dress. He thought to himself, _"It's so simple, but yet it looks very good on her."_ Realizing Mordecai was staring at her, Twilight looked away, and had a slight blush on her cheeks. Seeing this, Mordecai said, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just the dress." Twilight asked, "What about the dress?" Mordecai said, "There's nothing wrong with it. It's just that, it looks so simple, yet, you look beautiful in it." Twilight blushed and said, "Thank you, I thought so too when Rarity made this back on my birthday."

The walk to the park didn't take too long, after a few minutes of talking, they arrived at the park. Once they got there, they walked to the top of a hilltop. After looking the area over, Twilight said, "This should be a good spot." Mordecai nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, this will do nicely." Mordecai pulled out the checkered blanket from the basket and laid it out on the grass. After the basket was set, both he and Twilight sat on the blanket, and were ready to start their date. Mordecai decided to start the date off with two apples for them.

After taking a bite from his apple, Twilight decided to start the conversation by saying, "So Mordecai, how have things been going at the park?" Mordecai looked up and said, "Well it's still standing. I guess it's safe to say that everything has been going good. How are things here in Ponyville going?" Twilight said, "Everything's been good, my friends and I went to my brother's wedding a couple of months ago." Mordecai became nervous after hearing her mentioning that she had a brother. He said, "I didn't know you had a brother. Is he the oldest or something?" Twilight said with a smile, "Yep, he's my B.B.B.F.F." Mordecai gave her a questioning look after hearing her abbreviation. She looked away for a second and said, "Big Brother Best Friend Forever." Getting it now, Mordecai said, "Ohhh, ok! I'm guessing the two of you are pretty close then?" Twilight said, "You guessed right."

After finishing their apples, Mordecai pulled out two bottled waters, and gave one to Twilight. After opening his water bottle, he chose to continue ask more about the wedding and said, "How did that wedding go?" Not wanting to go too into the story, Twilight said, "It's kind of a long story, but my brother married my old foal sitter, Princess Cadance." Mordecai was drinking his water as she said this, and once he heard her say 'princess', he turned to his side and spat his water out in surprise, startling Twilight in the process. Concerned for him, she said, "Are you ok Mordecai?" He coughed what little water that was stuck in his throat, and when he was able to speak, he said, "I'm fine. Your brother married a princess?!" Confused from this, Twilight slowly said, "Yeah…" Mordecai then said, "So wouldn't that technically make you a princess now?" Not given too much thought on that, Twilight said, "In a way, I guess it does."

Mordecai sat there in a state of shock after just hearing about the idea of Twilight being a princess. Seeing this, Twilight thought she came on too strong and thought she ruined the date with Mordecai. Twilight said, "I'm sorry Mordecai. I wanted to make this first date to be a great date with you. Instead, I just messed the whole thing up. If you don't want to do this anymore, just tell me right now." After hearing Twilight's apology, and seeing her shed a tear, Mordecai felt bad for his behavior. _"Real smooth Mordo, she's upset now thanks to those spaz attacks you just had. Princess or not, she is still you're date, and you're gonna continue and finish it on a good note," _Mordecai sternly told himself.

Mordecai quickly went to her side and said, "No Twilight, its fine. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't have acted so stupid over what you were telling me about your brother and his wedding." Twilight said, "You didn't know." Mordecai then said, "But it was still good to know. I mean, I never thought I'd be a close friend of a princess'." Twilight felt a lot better seeing that Mordecai wasn't in the state of shock he was in before. Mordecai pulled out the zucchini bread and gave a piece to Twilight. She took the piece with her magic and said, "Unless you see me in a castle of my own, I wouldn't go that far." Mordecai shrugged and said, "Good point, maybe a castle of books would be something for you." Twilight lightly pushed him with her hoof and said, "Mordecai."

The two shared a laugh after that. The date went good from there. They each shared their own stories from Mordecai and Rigby attempting to get free cake, to Twilight's misfortune to Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie Sense", to the prank calls Mordecai and Rigby pulled at the park, to Twilight getting a supposed bad message from the future. While they shared some laughs and continued their picnic, the sun was starting to set in Ponyville. Their food has been long gone after a while, they were left with water and a couple of cans of pop while Mordecai was telling his story from eating too much junk food. He finished his story by saying, "And that's why you should never eat a snack bar full of sweets." Twilight laughed at this and said, "I gotta remember to tell Pinkie that one later."

Mordecai laid on the grass with his arms folded behind his head, while Twilight laid on the grass next to him, and enjoyed the sunset with him. Mordecai looked to his left and couldn't help but stare at Twilight. Everything about her, told him, that she was the most beautiful girl he knew. He ended up remembering what she said earlier and asked, "So this is your first date?" Surprised to hear this, Twilight looked at him and said, "What was that?" Mordecai said, "How could this be a first date, for a pony as pretty as you?" Twilight blushed at his compliment from being called 'pretty'. Twilight said, "Just like making friends, I didn't think dating was necessary before."

Curious now, Twilight turned to him and asked, "Did you have dates before this?" Mordecai said, "I had some other dates. Rigby created a page for me on a dating site, and he wanted to help be get out of my bad mood from another girl I knew. Among the girls, one of them turned out to be really cool, but I didn't see a relationship with her that past being friends." Twilight said, "Another girl? Did you have a bad relationship with the girl before those other dates?" Mordecai: said, "You could say that, yeah."

Wanting to change the subject, Twilight asked, "So, would you be interested in getting a girlfriend, or do you just want to stick with dating?" Mordecai said, "I've been single too long, I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend at all." Feeling brave, Twilight said, "Ok, one more question." Mordecai said, "Okay." Feeling a blush appear on her face, Twilight pressed on and asked, "Would it be bad if I kissed you?" Also blushing at the question, Mordecai turned to her and said, "I'll answer your question with a question. Would it be bad if I kissed you back?" Twilight turned, propped herself over Mordecai, looked him straight in the eye and said, "Not at all." Twilight then pressed her lips on Mordecai's beak.

He was a little shocked at first, but then he started kissing her back. Mordecai had his left hand on Twilight's back, while his right hand was holding the back of her head. The kiss was simply intoxicating for them. Twilight melted into the kiss once Mordecai returned the kiss, Mordecai was becoming lightheaded after the kiss lasted a few seconds. Everything around them disappeared for them, the trees weren't there, the picnic area wasn't there, and they were in their own little world enjoying their first kiss with each other. After the kiss lasted a minute, they parted for breathing needs. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the love they had for each other in them. Twilight rested her head on Mordecai's chest and had a smile on her face. Mordecai stroked her mane with his left hand while he placed his right hand behind his head. Mordecai asked, "Are you ready to go Twilight?" Enjoying the position she was in, she said, "Can we lay here for a few more minutes?" Mordecai said with a smile, "Sure, I don't mind."

After moments of relaxing, the sun had completely set on them and the moon had risen, covering the sky with its glow as well as the stars accompanying it. Twilight sighed in disappointment and said, "I guess it's time to go." Also feeling down, Mordecai said, "Yeah, I guess it is. Wanna help with the picnic?" Twilight said, "Sure." They picked up all the dishes that were with the food, starting with the pie pan from the apple pie, the bread pan and the plates. All the dishes and empty bottles and cans were placed in the basket. Once they were done, they started walking back to Twilight's home.

Twilight said, "Thank you again for the picnic, that zucchini bread was good." Mordecai said, "No problem Twilight, Pinkie helped me with that one. I didn't think she'd put cinnamon in it. That apple pie was very good." Twilight said, "Applejack helped me with that. I know Pinkie would have done well, but Applejack knows how to make a good apple pie." Mordecai shrugged and said, "I can't argue there." Twilight turned to him and said, "And the fruit salad?" Mordecai said, "Sonic got the fruit for me, I made the rest after he helped." Twilight said, "We sure have some good friends." Mordecai nodded and said, "No doubt about it."

After arriving at Twilight's home, she turned to him and said, "Hey Mordecai, do you have plans to go back to the park right now?" Mordecai looked around the area and said, "I don't see Sonic around, he was supposed to help me get back home when the date was done. But I'm in no hurry to go back home right now. Why do you ask?" Twilight said, "I just thought that if you were too tired to go home right now, then I could offer you the guest room and you could spend the night." Mordecai said, "I don't mind at all, thanks Twilight."

Once they got to the door to her home, Mordecai got the door for Twilight and let her in first. Once she was in, he entered the house with her. After closing the door, he went to the kitchen and set the picnic basket on the table. After setting the basket down, he saw Twilight and followed her up the stairs, leading him to the guest room. Once they entered the room, it had a spare bed, one bookshelf, a nightstand, and a window. It was a small room, but Mordecai thought he could handle it. Mordecai turned to her and said, "Thanks again Twilight." Twilight smiled and said, "Your welcome Mordecai, I'll see you in the morning." Mordecai said, "Yeah, goodnight." She said, "Goodnight."

Mordecai was about to ask Twilight something, but before he could, she already closed the door on him. Mordecai turned around and was ready to go to bed, but he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Twilight standing outside with a blush on her face. She said, "Can I have one more kiss?" Thankful to hear this, Mordecai said, "I thought you'd never ask."

And for the second time that day, Mordecai and Twilight shared another kiss. This kiss didn't last as long as the first one, but it was still passionate for them to enjoy. After the second kiss ended, they were ready to go to bed. Before she left, she said, "Goodnight Mordecai." Mordecai said, "Goodnight Twilight," and he closed the door once she was no longer in his sight. Twilight went to her room, and had a blissful smile on her face, happy with how her date with Mordecai went. Once Twilight entered her room, Spike saw the smile she had and said, "I don't think I have to ask how the date went." The only response she gave him was a giggle as she crawled into her bed. Spike instantly fell asleep in his basket. Mordecai had crawled into the spare bed and got comfortable, as did Twilight in her room and before they fell asleep, both Mordecai and Twilight one thought as they drifted off to sleep, "Best date ever."

**And that's it, please leave me a review for this updated version of my story.**


End file.
